


Will Nature Make a Man of Me Yet?

by underthesewaves



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Domestic Violence, Gay Jughead Jones, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Protective Archie Andrews, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesewaves/pseuds/underthesewaves
Summary: "How's next Saturday at my house? My parents will be gone all weekend." Jughead nodded with a nervous smile, but couldn't ignore the weight that settled in his stomach.OrThe one where a confused ace Jughead agrees to have sex with Reggie for the first time, but Reggie isn't respectful of his limits.





	Will Nature Make a Man of Me Yet?

"What is your problem? Seriously. We've been dating for almost 3 months and you still refuse to do anything even remotely sexual with me!" Said Reggie climbing off his resistance boyfriend body.

"I'm just not ready yet! Why is that so hard to understand?!" Said Jughead pulling his shirt back on, his face burning with shame.

"Well when are you going to be ready!? I'm putting a lot on the line by being with you, the least you could do is put out!" Reggie was fed up waiting on his boyfriend, he's never had to wait more than a few weeks to have sex in a relationship. "You're so fucking selfish, I'm starting to wonder why I'm even with you."

Jughead's heart stopped at his words and there was a long pause before he replied, feigning confidence. "Look Reggie, I don't even get why you're making this a big deal. Today is just not a good day. Pick any other day and we'll do it," Jughead says, annoyed with himself and this whole situation. Despite what Jughead told Reggie, he did think it was a big deal, a huge step in their relationship that he felt weird taking. Even Jughead didn't know why he was being so dramatic about the whole thing, all his friends have already lost their virginity. He has no reason to be clinging onto his.

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand your logic but okay." Reggie smirks, "How's next Saturday at my house? My parents will be gone all weekend." Jughead nodded with a nervous smile but couldn't ignore the weight that settle in his stomach. 

*

It's been a few days since Reggie and Jughead set the date. Jughead didn't know what was wrong with him, every time he thought about the night he had planned with Reggie an uncomfortable feeling would pass over him. He'd frequently zone out during class, tuning into his anxiety clouded thoughts instead of the lesson being taught. He's not normally the most attentive student but his lack of focus is not going unnoticed by the people around him. Archie has been giving him looks across the class all period. Even texting him telling him they need to meet after school. Archie has always been Jughead's closest friend, their bond dating back to childhood. Therefore, Archie has learned to tell when something was bothering the brunet.

After school the two decided to head over to Archie's place to talk and hang out, which was not unusual for them to do after school.

"So what's been on your mind?" Archie asked walking in sync with Jughead.

"Oh nothing just been tired today" Jughead replied shortly, wanting this conversation over with. What was he supposed to say? 'My boyfriend and I haven't had sex yet and I don't think I want to.' That completely goes against what being a teenager is about! He should feel lucky to be in his position, having an attractive boyfriend he can mess around with whenever he wants. He's crazy to have waited this long already.

"Seriously Jughead, I know you better than that! Something is off... did you and Reggie get into another fight?" He asks curiously, Archie being one the few people who actually know about his and Reggie's relationship, and how messed up it is (not that Jughead sees it though). Reggie refuses to come out about their relationship, which Archie finds odd. If he were dating Jughead he'd want the whole world to know. He just feels like Reggie is using Jughead for his own twisted gain.

"No! No nothing like th- well kind of but we worked it out! It's nothing to worry about!" Jughead huffed, the conversation wasn't going the way he'd hoped, now Archie was going to ask even more questions about his relationship, the exact topic he wants to steer clear of.

"Well what was the fight about? It wasn't too serious was it?" Archie asks pointedly.

"God Archie! You act like he hits me or something!"

Archie looks taken aback for a moment, concern on his face, "well does he?"

"No! Jesus Christ no! It was just a disagreement, those happen y'know!" Jughead rolls his eyes. Archie has been bugging him about his relationship with Reggie since it started, it's like he doesn't trust Reggie at all. "Look it was just a personal problem we'd been working through for a while, but everything is settled, everything is good." Jughead tries to console the redhead but Archie doesn't miss the grimace on his face that follows his last sentence.

"Okay I understand you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you do, I always am" Archie says genuinely.

"Thanks Arch." Jughead says, smiling.

*

The week went faster than Jughead liked, it was already Friday, only 1 day until the 'best night of his life' as Reggie dubbed it and Jughead's worry has increased tenfold. He's unable to stop thinking about the issue for more than a minute it seemed. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong, he truly liked Reggie a lot but every time he thought about being intimate with him he'd feel almost disgusted, he can't even picture himself doing anything like that with another person. He was becoming more and more frustrated with his own brain, the logical part of him didn't even care or really believe in the idea of virginity but the emotionally side of him completely shutdown at the thought of sex. He thought that maybe he's was just nervous, it is his first time after all, and Reggie is much more experienced than he is. And that maybe what he's feeling is normal but somehow Jughead knows it's not, practically throwing up every time he thought about it too long couldn't be normal.

It gets worse every time he sees Reggie in the halls, or he gets a text from him. He wants to tell Reggie or Archie or someone what's he's been feeling before he has a mental breakdown but he knows he needs to suck it up. It's been long enough he just needs to bite the bullet and please Reggie. He'll probably like it. He has to like it. This is the one thing kids his age were obsessed with, it must be for a good reason.

He gets a text from Reggie during class asking him to meet up after school so they could hang at his house to which Jughead agrees.

Jughead heads to their designated meeting spot two blocks away from the school, done to ensure no one sees them together. Jughead who's grown too attached to the idea of having a boyfriend doesn't realize how fucked up that it.

Reggie is 40 minutes late to the spot and he wasn't replying to any of his texts. Jughead starts to head home when a truck pulls up next him, it's Archie who rolls down the window.

"Hey what are you doing out here? School ended like an hour ago."

Jughead was too caught off guard to think of a lie so he just tells the truth instead, it's just Archie after all. "I was waiting for Reggie but I don't think he's coming."

"Oh." Archie frowns, "well I was just heading to Pop's if you want to come?"

The diner is empty when they arrive, which works in Archie's favour since he's planning on having a serious talk with Jughead about his choice of boyfriend.

"So I know it's not exactly my place but are sure Reggie is right for you? I mean between that 'disagreement,' your constant anxiety and now the fact that Reggie basically stood you up like 10 minutes ago... well that doesn't make him seem like the greatest guy." Archie says honestly.

"Not every relationship is perfect." Jughead bluntly replies.

"Seriously, what's been going on? You've been even moodier than usual, which I didn't even think was possible. What aren't you telling me?"

He sees Jughead open his mouth to speak before closing it again. He thinks for a moment then finally says "I can't tell you because you'd think I'm weird."

"What? No I wouldn't, you're my best friend! I love you no matter what, dude."

"Thanks but I think I'm just being childish about it anyway."

"You mean looking like you're constantly on the verge of a panic attack is you being childish? I don't think so, if it's got you this upset it must be really serious" Archie says hoping Jughead will just open up to him for once.

"Well you see Reggie and I... well we..." Jughead flushes deeply, "forget it."

"Jug what?" Archie says, ignoring his shock at seeing Jughead blush.

"Seriously forget it," Jughead says more firmly.

Archie wasn't going to back off that easily, he's had a bad feeling about Reggie since they met and now Jughead is upset because of something that happened between them, he needed to know his best friend was safe.

"C'mon, I know you don't like opening up to people but it's easier to deal with things when you have another person's opinion." Archie says.

"For the last time it's not a big deal, I've been dealing with it fine on my own. Can we just talk about something else now please."

"Jug please, I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

There's a long pause then Jughead replies, "fine, Reggie just really wants to have sex."

"Oh," says Archie taken aback. "Well what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Expect uh..." Jughead starts. "I don't want to." He says, quickly realizing he probably could've worded that better.

A surge of panic goes through Archie, he's not liking where this is heading. "Have you told him that?"

"Yeah, of course, he just..." Jughead trails off, avoiding Archie's eyes. Archie grabs Jughead's hand to gain his attention back and encourage him to continue. "He's just a little annoyed about it that's all." Jughead gives an empty chuckle.

"He respects that you don't want to do it though right?" Archie pressed, holding his breath scared for Jughead's response.

There's a bit of hesitation before Jughead speaks. "Yeah always, it's just, I feel bad for holding out for so long. So we decided tomorrow night we're gonna do it."

"You don't have to do that just to please him Jug." 

"I kinda do though, it's been almost 3 months and we haven't gotten farther than a heated make-out session! That's not normal!"

"Who cares what's normal! I didn't have sex with my last girlfriend for 6 months after we got together! You have to be comfortable Jughead, don't let him force you to do something you don't want to do!" 

Jughead just stays silent.

"Seriously, this isn't one of those things you just do without some serious thought. You know you're not ready why put yourself through that?" Archie says. 

Light from the setting sun fills the diner and Jughead takes this as his cue to leave. "Look don't worry about me, everything's fine. I need to go home now, I'll see you later." Jughead leaves before Archie can even protest. Archie slumps over, defeated.

*

When Jughead gets home that night he contemplates his situation for a while and he begins to really feel like something inside him is broken. He definitely likes Reggie, he thinks he's funny, playful, smart and sweet (when he wants to be) but most people seem to focus on Reggie's good looks and 'hot' body. The girls at his school never stop talking about how much they want to fuck him. For Jughead that's never been a thought in his mind, of course he thinks Reggie is attractive but it's never led to any sexual thoughts involving Reggie. The most he's thought about is how nice it is to cuddle his well-built body. After awhile of convincing himself he must be some freak and even questioning if he's actually gay for a second, he takes to the internet.

Pulling up Google on his phone he types 'why don't I want to have sex with my boyfriend?'.After scrolling for awhile and successfully feeling even more like a freak he comes across this website called ' asexuality . org.' He clicks the link and the first sentence he sees on the website is 'An Asexual person is a person who does not experience sexual attraction.' Instantly, it was as if a light bulb went off in Jughead's mind. That makes total sense but no I can't be... Reggie's going to kill me.

After sitting on this new information for a bit Jughead decides he can't be asexual, he's never even had sex so he couldn't know for sure, plus that one time in 2nd grade when he asked to see Sabrina's boobs means he must have some sexual desire, granted he doesn't even like girls. Jughead suppresses this information deep inside vowing to just forget about it.

*

What do people wear when they're going to lose their virginity? Jughead thought as he tore tirelessly through his closet. Well nothing I guess, Jughead jokes to himself. After searching around his closet some more, Jughead sprawls out on his bed defeated. Maybe I should just call Reggie and call it off. Speak of the devil, his phone started ringing letting him know Reggie was calling.

"Hello?" Jughead said nervously.

"Hey babe, just making you haven't forgotten about tonight."

I wish I could've forgotten actually.

"Uh..." Now's your chance, just tell him you don't want to do it. "Actually Reg I..." before he can finish he hears an angry sigh come from Reggie.

"I swear if you back out again right n-."

"I was just going to say I can't wait." Jughead rushes to say, swallowing thickly. What am I doing?

"Good, I can't wait either babe. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay see you then."

The calls ends and he sighs, deep down he knows that Reggie is manipulating him but Reggie is the only person who's ever shown interest in him romantically and he doesn't think he'd be able to find anyone else. So he sticks with what he can get.

He's about to begin picking out his outfit again when his phone dings, he sees it's a message from Archie.

Hey, have you thought about what I said?

Jughead decided to ignore it and finish picking out his outfit, knowing if he didn't Archie would talk him out of his night with Reggie.

Jughead can't stop picturing him and Reggie having sex and it's making him feel gross. It's not long until Reggie was supposed to be there and he can't sit still. He keeps having to wipe his palms on his jeans because of how much they're sweating.

Before long he hears a car beep from outside and he checks the clock, of course the one time Reggie is actually early. He puts on his shoes and heads outside to the truck, he gives Reggie a quick kiss on the cheek as he gets in.

"Hey, how was your day? I missed you." Reggie asks as puts the car into reverse, it's times like these that Jughead remembers why he's dating Reggie, he can actually be really sweet when he wants to be.

"It was great, how was yours?"

"Good but it's about to get even better" Reggie says suggestively, reaching to hold Jughead's hand keeping the other hand on the wheel. "I'm glad we've finally reached this stage in the relationship. Feel like it'll bring us close y'know? Maybe we can finally start telling people about us."

"Yeah." Jughead sighs, maybe this won't be so bad.

When Reggie opens the door to his bedroom Jughead is a little disappointed by the mundane-ness of it, he's had a week to plan this and he couldn't get at least one candle going? Nevertheless Jughead crosses the room to sit on Reggie's bed and waits for the night to begin.

Jughead asks if they can start by watching a movie but of course Reggie is pretty eager to get things started and ignores his request by beginning to kiss Jughead hungrily. After a few minutes of just making out Reggie is already turned on, but Jughead can't seem to keep his mind focused on what was happening. All he could think about was how much he didn't want to do this.

Reggie slips a hand under Jughead's shirt and Jughead has to stop himself from flinching away. Instead he forces himself to tug at Reggie's shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. As Reggie pulls his shirt off and moves to do the same to Jughead, Jughead hears his phone ding.

"Ignore it." Reggie says when Jughead tries to pull away. Jughead already knew it was probably Archie anyways.

After a while of kissing and grinding (mostly done by Reggie), Reggie tugs at Jughead's pants and this is when the panic really sets in for Jughead. This is actually happening. Jughead feels his heart rate increase. He allows Reggie to pull his pants off and with shaking hands does the same to Reggie.

"Don't be so nervous babe, you'll love it." Reggie whispers in Jughead's ear at the sight of his trembling hands.

"I-I'm not sure about th-" Reggie slams his lips down on Jughead's before he could finish his sentence. Jughead struggles to pull away, he tries to sit up on his elbows but Reggie grips his forearms forcing them down onto the bed. "Seriously Reg-" Jughead tries to say, starting to get a bit scared.

"Be quiet babe" Reggie says, cutting off Jughead. Reggie grips both of Jughead's hands with one hand over Jughead's head. He uses the other to begin pulling off Jughead's underwear.

"Reggie please, I changed my mind." Jughead whimpers with tears in his eyes struggling against Reggie's grip.

"You won't want me to stop in a second, trust me." Reggie says seductively. He pulls Jughead's boxers off the rest of the way and takes his not-at-all-hard penis in his hand.

Jughead feels his body react to Reggie's touch but Jughead still feels sick to his stomach. You want this. You want this. Jughead repeats in his head like a mantra.

"I told you." Reggie says referring to Jughead's boner. Jughead couldn't believe what was happening, was Reggie really going to continue doing this even though he said stop. In that moment Jughead's phone started ringing indicating a call and Jughead took his opportunity without hesitation.

"I need to get that, it could be important." Jughead said, wiggling out of Reggie's grip and tugging his boxers back up.

"Things were just getting good." Reggie whined, but thankfully still let Jughead go. Jughead picked up his phone and saw Archie's name.

Making sure Reggie couldn't see the screen he lied and told Reggie it was his dad. Jughead then left the room to answer it.

"H-hello?" Jughead asks after answering.

"Oh thank god, I'm not too late am I?" Archie asks sounding relieved. Jughead doesn't answer. "Jughead?"

"Can you come pick me up?" Jughead whispers, sounding defeated.

"Uh sure, you're at Reggie's?" Archie asks, even more concerned.

"Yeah... can you meet me a block away."

"Of course. Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Just come quick please." Jughead hangs up and forces himself to go back into Reggie's room.

"You ready to finish what we started?" Reggie asks pulling Jughead back onto the bed by his waist and kissing his neck, like he didn't even think he's done anything wrong.

"Uh actually my dad wants me to come home."

"What why?!"

"Uh he didn't say... look I wish I didn't have to but I don't want to make him angry." Jughead says quickly making something up on the spot.

"Fine. My parents go away again in 2 weeks, I guess I can hold out until then" Reggie smiles.

"Perfect." Jughead says, already formulating an excuse in his head.

After they both got dressed again, Reggie walks Jughead to the door where they kiss goodbye and Reggie promises to text him tonight. Jughead walks as fast as possible without it being suspicious down the block to meet Archie, he almost cries in relief when he sees Archie truck there waiting for him.

Jughead has to fight to keep his tears in as he gets into Archie's truck.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Archie said as soon as Jughead sat down.

"I'm fine, can you just drive?"

"Not before you tell me what's going on!"

"You were right OK? It was a mistake!" Jughead practically yells, clearly getting more upset as the conversation goes on.

"Yeah I gathered that but what did he do? Do I need to beat him up for you?" Archie jokes.

"Maybe." Jughead suppresses a watery smile.

Archie's expression grows serious. "Please tell me what happened, did he force you to do something you didn't want to?"

Jughead doesn't say anything at first, then he just shrugs. "I tried to be ok with it but I just couldn't. So I told him to stop and that I changed my mind, he wouldn't listen." Jughead stops talking and the car falls silent save for the cries coming from Jughead. Archie was unable to form words. Suddenly embarrassed about the whole situation Jughead tries to backtrack. "Look just forget I said anything, I'm making a big deal out of nothing, he's my boyfriend, he has the right to do that kind of stuff." He makes a break for the door and Archie seems to unfreeze, quickly pressing the lock to Jughead's door.

"Please tell me you're not serious?!" Archie says in disbelief. "Yeah he's your boyfriend, all the more reason he should be respecting your limits."

There was a beat of silence passes."I think something's wrong with me..." Jughead sobbed in a strained voice.

"Why because your not ready to have sex with Reggie? That's not weird, eventually you'll be comfortable. I just hope you'll be dating someone else..."

"What if I never become comfortable?"

"Don't worry you will. It just takes time."

"No... I mean, I think... I'm asexual." Jughead admits.

"Asexual? What-" Archie questions before being cut off by Jughead.

"It's when you're not attracted to anyone sexually. So for me, I can like someone romantically and want to date them but I don't want to have sex with them" explains Jughead, looking out the window.

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense actually. It might be a problem for Reggie though."

"Wait, so you're cool with it?" Jughead says with obvious insecurity.

"What? Of course. If that's what you feel you are then who am I to say anything."

Jughead wipes his eyes. "Thanks Arch."

"Does this mean you're going to break up with Reggie?" Archie asks hopefully. Jughead just stares with feigned anger. "Whoops, too soon to ask I guess..."

"A little."

"But for real, what are you going to do about Reggie?"

"I'll tell him the truth I guess." Jughead says looking at his hands. "He'll probably break up with me though."

"Well if he can't accept who you are then he doesn't deserve you anyway." Archie says firmly. Jughead gives a half smile to this statement.

"Well, what now? Do I go back and tell him now?" Jughead asks anxiously.

"That can wait, how about I treat you to pops instead?"

Jughead smiles, "that'd be perfect."

*

Jughead didn't see Reggie until the following Monday after school, when they drove back to Reggie's house where Jughead planned to break the news. And Archie being the protective friend he is, is waiting a block away in his truck in case anything went wrong.

Standing in Reggie's kitchen, fidgeting with his hands Jughead began, "So Reggie I need to tell you something."

Looking up from the pizza he was about to microwave Reggie said confused, "what about?"

"Uh well, we should sit down."

Reggie looking even more confused and slightly concerned, walked over to the couch with Jughead abandoning his pizza.

"So what's up?" Reggie said hesitantly.

"Uh okay, so- you know how I've been kinda weird about the whole sex thing?"

Reggie scoffed, "yeah."

"Well- I think I'm asexual" Jughead said trying to sound confident but failing to even make eye contact. "So like sex isn't my thing, I'm not like, sexually attracted to you- I mean I am romantically! And I want to date you! I love our cuddles and talks and everything! Just when it comes to sex, I'm just not interested in it, I kinda find it gross to be hones- I mean I don't find you gross! Just sex... in general... if that makes sense."

Reggie sat completely lost for a second. "Then why did you have a boner the other night? You didn't seem asexual, or whatever the fuck, then."

"I don't know, that's just how the body works! Just because I seemed into physical doesn't mean I liked it mentally. I know it's confusing but I only just found out recently! I would have told you from the start if I had known." This was not going the way Jughead had hope, not that he was really surprised though.

Reggie stood up suddenly, red in the face. Jughead stood up out of fear, knowing how short Reggie's temper can be. Reggie stepped closer to him, making Jughead more nervous.

"Look Reg, please we can talk it all through, if we both just compromise a little-"

"Compromise! For you're weird-ass 'sexuality'? You're really going to tell me to compromise knowing everything I'm risking just by being with you?" Reggie was fuming at this point, stepping even closer to Jughead.

"It's not a 'weird-ass sexuality,' it's real and it's what I feel..." Jughead said, once again trying to be strong but finding Reggie's stare intimidating.

Reggie's voice slowed into a menacing drawl, "You know what, I regret ever dating you." Reggie shoved Jughead hard with both hands, sending Jughead flying back onto the ground, hitting his head on the floor as he landed.

Jughead swears, clutching his head. His vision bleary and spotty, likely indicating a concussion.

Reggie then steps on Jughead wrist, putting his full weight on it. Jughead swears again and squeezes his eyes shut, struggling to breath against the pain when he hears the crunch of God knows how many bones in his wrist breaking. "Why don't you go run off to Archie, he's probably the reason you made up all this bullshit. Probably been cheating on me with him since day one haven't you!" Reggie yelled, giving Jughead a final kick in the back before storming up the stairs.

As much as he wanted to make Reggie understand and selvage their relationship, Jughead knew that it was over. He used the couch to help him stand up, his head swimming in the process. He struggled to the door, he chest tight and breathing short, he started making his way down the street to where Archie was parked. With the feeling of déjà vu, Jughead climbed into Archie's truck.

"Holy shit Jughead, what the fuck happened?!"

"Stepped on it" Jughead breaths out, holding up his wrist. Archie reaches for the door handle, prepared to kill Reggie for hurting his best friend, unknown to Jughead who can hardly see anything through his fading vision. "Archie?" Jughead whispers, stopping Archie in his tracks. "I-I think I'm gonna pass out," Jughead slurs, his skin deathly pale. Archie's brain clears at these words, still furious but realizing he needs to focus on taking care of Jughead before even thinking about Reggie.

"Think you can stay awake until we get to the hospital, Jug?" Archie says, hastily starting up the truck. Jughead nods ever so slightly, prompting Archie to step on the gas, speeding down the street.

*

At the hospital, Archie holds Jughead's good hand throughout his whole examination, effectively keeping Jughead calm during the visit. This gets them mistaken for a couple more than once, but neither of them seem to mind. Jughead is said to have a broken wrist and a cracked rib but thankfully, to both of their surprise, no concussion. Archie's anger grows with each whimper that escapes Jughead as the nurses handle his wrist, unable to believe Reggie would do something so evil to someone he was supposed to care about.

Once Jughead's ribs are wrapped and his wrist is in a cast, the nurse tells Archie to wait outside so she could ask Jughead some questions. Archie kisses Jughead's cheek before exiting the room feeling a little offended that the nurse probably thought he was the source of Jughead's injuries.

"So Forsythe-" the nurse starts, Jughead cringes a little at the use of his real name.

"Due to the nature of your injuries I am required to ask you a few questions if you feel comfortable." Jughead just nods. "Okay, first, who do you currently live with?"

"Uh, just my dad."

"Ok, do you feel safe at home?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel safe with the person who brought you here today?"

"Yes."

"Do you currently have a partner?"

"No." Jughead replies, becoming depressed all over again at the reminder of Reggie.

"And finally, did someone else cause these injuries?"

"Nope." Jughead, although appreciative that this protocol even exists, didn't see any reason to tell her the truth. He wasn't going to press any charges and Reggie is officially out of his personal life anyway, no need to cause a scene.

"So, did you want me to take you home?" Archie asks Jughead, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Do I have any other option?" Jughead chuckles dully, eyes unable to leave his new black cast. "Really don't feel like explaining this to my dad tonight though."

"Well, you could stay over tonight... if you wanted." Archie says, with a sudden unusual nervousness.

Jughead gives Archie a wide smile. "That would be great, Arch. Would your dad mind? It's a school night."

"Nah, once he sees your cast, he'll know its important."

Jughead smile fades looking back down at his cast. "Oh right. Do you think he'll ask about it?" He says with a grimace.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't. I can't help what he assumes though." He says with a sympathetic look sent Jughead's way.

Fred knew Jughead was dating Reggie thanks to Archie's big mouth, and he shared a similar view as Archie, that Reggie was an asshole and Jughead deserved better. He also knew Jughead had a rocky relationship with his father. So Jughead had a pretty good idea of the conclusions Fred would come to upon seeing him.

When they finally got to Archie's house, Jughead could immediately see the concern on Fred's face as he takes in the bulky cast covering Jughead's wrist. Fred could've dismissed the injury as an accident, if it wasn't for Jughead's uncharacteristic inability to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, Jughead's staying the night, is that cool?" Archie says to break the silence.

"Yeah, that's fine..." Fred replies, looking like he might be getting ready to say something about Jughead, Archie gives his dad a warning look not to say anything. Thankfully Fred obliges and the boys head to Archie's room.

"So, how are you feeling? Emotionally I mean?" Archie asks as they both sit on Archie's bed.

Jughead shrugs, sitting cross-legged and messing with a thread on Archie's bed spread. "I know I should be happy that it's over, but... I don't know." He trails off.

"You deserve so much better, Jug, seriously."

"Do I though? I mean, I'm not exactly the greatest person either. I'm cold and bluntly honest to the point of being rude. The fact that I have any friends at all is a miracle, considering how unfriendly and uninteresting I am. And I'm pretty much destined to work a minimum wage job for the rest of my life."

Archie couldn't help the pained expression that passed over his face, he didn't realize just how poorly Jughead felt about himself, he always put up a tough facade. "Do you really believe all that, Jug? 'Cause when I think of you none of those things come to mind. I think of my best friend who knows all my deepest secrets, who's been there for me through every hardship I've gone through. I wish I was half as interesting as you, you've got this whole mysterious writer aura that I wish I could emulate. Plus you're smart as hell, no doubt in my mind that you won't become some mega famous author."

Jughead couldn't hide the smile that forced its way onto his face. A comfortable silence began as they just looked at each other, both feeling the same butterflies in their stomachs. Archie leaned in first but Jughead was quick to close the gap, both smiling into the kiss. Archie's hands found their way into Jughead's hair, while Jughead's good hand cupped Archie's face, deepening the kiss.

"You're pretty great yourself." A beaming Jughead said when the broke apart.

*

Telling Archie's dad about him and Archie was interesting, but Fred didn't seem as surprised as they thought he would. He supported them from the get-go, and was glad to see Jughead and Archie so happy together.

It took awhile for Jughead to get over Reggie and what happened, but his new found relationship with Archie has helped him see just how toxic Reggie was. He's realized that if Reggie truly cared about him, his asexuality shouldn't have been as much of an issue. And after hearing Reggie's exes' horror stories, he has come to the unfortunate conclusion that Reggie was just using him for sex, which is why he reacted so badly to getting denied the one thing he wanted. Archie was very much the opposite, sex was never a reason he was dating Jughead. Archie respected that Jughead didn't experience sexual attraction/interest, and Jughead respected that Archie did, so they both agreed to make compromises to keep them both happy.

There were still nights Jughead dreamed about the assault, they Reggie hadn't stopped when Archie called, but Archie was there to help him. When they both realized Jughead needed more than just support, Jughead saw a therapist who helped him work through what happened to him. And although he still saw Reggie at school, he learned ways to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, as an asexual person myself I thought this was an important story to write!
> 
> Also just to clarify, asexuality is about not experiencing sexual attraction for anyone, some asexuals are still interested in sex and some aren't, like Jughead and myself. This disinterest doesn't mean we're afraid of sex, just sex-repulsed, Jughead was only scared to have sex with Reggie because of his previous reactions and short temper! So I like to think that with Archie, Jughead would still be sex-repulsed but he wouldn't be scared to have it because he's comfortable with Archie!


End file.
